


Don't Touch My Baby

by Anime_Warlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is a precious flower, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jean is full of himself, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Mpreg, Omega!Eren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Repressed Memories, Scent Marking, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!jean, just two dorks in love, mentions of past sexual abuse, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Warlord/pseuds/Anime_Warlord
Summary: Together, but not officially, Jean and Eren live their lives like anyone else, but Eren is afraid of his past self and memories always come creeping back.





	1. You're Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at summaries sorry  
> This isn't too angsty or anything but the first chapter does have quite a bit near the end (and also almost smut, but not really)

Eleven months. Almost a year that they've been together and still no sex. Technically, they weren't actually “together” because of the A/B/O classe system. The Alpha was going crazy, but he knew that his precious Omega needed time. The poor thing had been taken advantage of a few years ago and still had nightmares about it. That, and he was a very shy, very bashful little thing. Only nineteen while his tall, overly confident Alpha was twenty-six years old.

The Alpha had been in a relationship before, while the Omega had not. The Alpha was very clingy and open, while the Omega was hot-headed, reserved, and easily embarrassed. Still, Jean knew his sweet little Eren loved him even though he never said it.

The man strode into their shared bedroom, the sweet scent of his boyfriend mingled with his own filling the air. Jean swore he was in heaven every time he walked through that door. He decided that maybe today Eren would finally allow the Alpha to claim and mark him. He hoped for it, prayed silently for it. No, it wasn't because he was a lust-crazed, typical dominant. It was because he loved Eren so much and the pizza delivery boy had been flirting with him only hours before. It made his blood boil.

“Omega, still wearing my shirt I see~” He smirked at the adorable sight, the light pink dusted across sunkissed cheeks in response to his comment.

“It's comfortable, okay? Jeez, if you're gonna be like that then just-” Eren started, but he was cut off when Jean climbed onto the bed and grabbed his chin.

“Eren.” The blonde's voice was dangerously low. “I don't like that pizza guy.”

The brunette blinked a few times before he remembered the events that had occurred. “Oh my gosh!” He never swore, and Jean found it absolutely adorable. “He was flirting with me, wasn't he?! I-i can't buy him a pizza, I.. I.. W-what do I do, Jean?”

A small smirk once again spread across the Alpha's lips. “If he knew you belonged to me, that wouldn't be a problem. But how is he supposed to know.. when there's no visible mark like there should be on your neck, Omega?”

“Huh?” Once again, there was a dark pink tint across Eren's cheeks. They'd bathed together, made out (hard), teased each other, and still he got embarrassed by anything even remotely sexual. “Y-you want to mark me? I-”

“No. I want to claim you, Omega. You're _mine_ ,” he said with a low, husky voice that sent a shiver down his boyfriend's spine.

“I-i.. Jean, I just… I-i don't know…” The averted gaze. The twisting of hands. The lowered head. The nervous fidgeting. None of them were new.

Jean sighed. He supposed that his delicate little flower wasn't quite ready. “It's okay, baby. I won't do anything to hurt you.” He would always comfort his precious baby.

Eren felt terrible for the way he would always give Jean such a half-assed answer, one that didn't allow any room for a yes, but every time he thought about such a thing, he could only imagine the Alpha that had taken him by force and he didn't want to picture that instead of Jean. “I'm sorry…” he whispered.

“No, sweetheart, don't you dare be sorry. Are you hungry? Let's just go get some of that leftover pizza.” The amount of control it took to resist his Alpha urges was incredible, but he did it for his baby.

“A-alright. Pizza sounds good right now.” The green eyed Omega nodded and slowly stood up, fingers locked together with that of his Alpha, who followed suit.

They lived together in a high rise apartment on the top floor at the edge of town. It had a beautiful view, especially from the kitchen and the bedroom. Together, the two males sauntered into the kitchen where the three hours old pizza sat waiting. It was silent for a few moments as their hands broke free from each other so that they could eat freely. Finally the tension broke when Jean started to choke on his pizza.

Eren immediately jumped to his feet. “Jean, oh my gosh, you idiot!” He laughed as he watched his boyfriend regain his composure, quickly handing him a glass of water. “You're supposed to chew your food, not inhale it.”

The blonde simply rolled his eyes as he sipped at his drink. “What are you, my mother?”

“Well, I've got to practice on someone.”

A light blush dusted Jean's cheeks from that comment. He and Eren had talked about having children in the future, even though both of them claimed they'd never want kids.

_'-But Jean.. If… if I ever did want kids… Would you give that to me?’_

_'Of course, baby.’_

He quickly shook his head clear of the memory, because he realized that he had started staring off into space. It creeped Eren out when he did that. “Yeah, right. For the kids you're not gonna have in fifty years?” He simply shot back in that same casual tone.

The tanner male looked… very much not amused. “Please, I'll be infertile by then.”

Both of them laughed loudly at their own stupidity before they quickly finished up their pizza. Eren turned to walk to the living room, hips swinging and beautiful tan legs working in perfect sync. Oh how Jean wanted to throw those over his shoulder… claim that gorgeous ass. And that shirt… It looked absolutely stunning, because… well, it was far too big for the brunette who was only wearing a pair of short boxers underneath. The blonde loved the sight presented to him. He bit his lip, slowly rising to his feet. With one swift motion, he had his arms around that small, feminine waist, spinning the shorter man around to face him.

“God, you're perfect~” He murmured, watching the blush dance across his shocked boyfriend's face before he pressed their lips together in a gentle, loving kiss.

“Stop saying that cheesy cr-” Eren was almost immediately cut off, every single defense dropping in a second as he felt their lips together. This was not unusual. He relaxed and wrapped both arms around Jean's neck, kissing him back as his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Jean smirked ever so slightly into the kiss before he closed his own eyes as well, his hands ever traveling across that body beautifully framed by his very own shirt. A soft groan escaped his throat as he gently brushed his tongue over the brunette's bottom lip, asking politely for entrance.

The younger was quick to grant it, cracking his lips just enough for that warm tongue to slip into his moist cavern. As he tilted his head to one side, he squeaked involuntarily upon feeling a pair of firm hands cupping his behind.

Of course, that sweet sound only made the elder smirk more, delving his tongue into that delicious mouth and exploring every inch, eliciting a soft moan from his boyfriend's lips. It made the blonde groan throatily with need. For so long, he'd forced himself to stop, take it easy, go slow, be gentle, but not this time. Oh no, he was determined to kiss every inch of that body, explore every beautifully exposed bit.

When saliva was beginning to pool at the corner of Eren's mouth, Jean tightened his already tight grip and lifted the brunette off his feet, who immediately hooked his legs around the blonde's waist for support. In one swift motion, the smaller of the two was pinned firmly against the wall, Jean's hands pinning his own on either side of his head.

Moments passed before the greedy Alpha ducked his head down, attacking his Omega's soft, unclaimed neck with gentle but heated kisses. The small sounds and shivers that he received in response only made him crave more, and he pulled away to look at the blushing boy in front of him. “Damn, Omega~”

Eren made no attempt to speak, because he knew that his words would only be cut off by another, rougher kiss. As if on cue, their lips were once more crashed together, a dominant tongue dipping into his mouth before he could react. He moaned, and Jean quickly drank up the sound. Within a few seconds, he had his arms wrapped back around the brunette's waist, pulling him away from the wall and down the hallway to their bedroom with their lips still connected.

The taller of the two let out a loud, frustrated groan and dropped his boyfriend not too gently onto their bed, causing him to gasp sharply. “Strip, Omega,” he ordered, voice low, sultry, demanding, dominant. The strong scent he emitted left no room for argument.

Immediately, the shorter male snapped to attention. “Y-yes, Alpha.” He nodded obediently and fumbled to get his boxers off, then his shirt, but Jean stopped him by grabbing both of his wrists.

“Oh, no. _That_ stays. You said it was comfortable, didn't you?~” The tone in that man's voice never failed to send a shudder through his boyfriend's body, who could only give one slow nod and drop his hands away. The Alpha immediately pinned him down, once again attacking his neck as his hands continued to travel. Lower, hungrier, faster.

Teeth grazed over smooth, tanned skin, causing the receiver to moan and stutter helplessly. Lips left dark purple marks, a warm tongue slicked down to the exposed collarbone. Only then did Jean pause, giving himself a chance to breathe before he bit down harshly, giving a pleased groan at the high-pitched whine that escaped kiss-swollen lips. “P-perfect, you're so perfect~” he murmured as he pulled away, pressing gentle kisses all over Eren's heated face.

Maybe the delicate little boy was finally ready.

Jean sat up just long enough to peel off his clothes before he leaned back down and kissed his boyfriend softly, pressing two fingers to his lips after he'd pulled away. “Open, baby~”

Although the brunette was overpowered by such a dominant scent, he was still hesitant to do as he was told. Finally he cracked his lips apart, allowing the digits to invade his mouth.

“Good boy~” The Alpha gave gentle praise, using his free hand to push Eren's shirt up past his nipples, a small smile on his face as he took one rosy bud into his mouth. As he grazed his tongue over it, he played with the other between his fingers.

Each action elicited a beautiful, but muffled moan or whine from the Omega's lips as he rolled his tongue around the digits still invading his mouth.

The touches were gentle and loving, but firm and very needy. Jean had waited so patiently so long.

Finally, he pulled his fingers back and relented his attacks to the sensitive buds, taking a moment to admire Eren's gorgeous form underneath him. “I love you,” he whispered.

Eren licked saliva from his lips and could only blush more, turning his gaze elsewhere.

“Look at me, baby. Don't look away.” Jean turned his boyfriend's face back towards him, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Very slowly, his hands traveled downwards, one lifting the brunette's leg out of the way whilst the other went to his entrance. One finger gently nudged against the puckering hole as he continued to smother Eren's face in affection. “I love you, I love you, I love you so much,” he repeated, attempting to relax the visibly tensing boy. “Just calm down, Omega.. It's only me.”

A small gasp escaped the Omega's lips, and he instantly screwed his eyes shut. His grip around Jean's neck tightened as he felt the slicked finger rubbing against his sensitive ring of muscles. “I-I'm trying… Jean, I-” He cut himself off upon feeling that same finger slowly starting to push inside of him.

This was farther than they had ever gone. The blonde was so proud of his precious baby boy for being so brave. He cooed quietly as he continued to kiss at Eren's face, trying to keep him calm. “It's okay, baby. I'm right here, I won't hurt you. It's just me.” If it were someone else, his actions would be considered painfully slow, but this was not someone else. No, this Omega needed a slow pace. As gently as he could, he continued to push his finger past the resistance of tight muscles.

The brunette's face twisted in pain caused by the slight sting brought from his boyfriend's finger. His heart started racing as images of past memories started flashing through his head. Almost immediately, tears began streaming down his face, and he practically screamed.

Jean's eyes widened in shock before he simply froze completely, staring down at his baby’s tear stained face. The sight broke his heart.

“N-no, wait please, s-stop..!” Eren sobbed as he tried to squirm away. He had tried so desperately not to, but still ended up having a panic attack. “P-please pull your f-finger out, Jean!”

It didn't even take a second for the elder man to do exactly that, instantly removing his finger as gently as possible. Within the same moment, he wrapped his arms around Eren in a protective manner, placing kiss after kiss after kiss against his face as an attempt to soothe him. “I'm sorry, Eren. I love you, and I'm sorry. I love you so, so much. It's okay, you're okay.”

All that the smaller male could do was sob uncontrollably into his chest as he was rocked gently back and forth. Jean didn't know exactly what had happened all those years ago, only that his sweet Omega had been raped. The thought of someone doing such a horrible thing to his baby made the man's fists curl in fury. He'd never been told the full story, never pressed for details. If Eren wanted to tell him, then he would.

Seemingly hours passed by before the tanned male ended up falling asleep. Even so, the paler of the two still continued to hold him and rock him, thinking how fragile the poor thing was. He felt so blessed to have such a sweet little Omega, to be able to hold him securely like this. Eren was his, regardless of the fact that they hadn't mated yet. This was his precious flower, and he'd never let go.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean does something special, but it blows up in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place one month after the first chapter.

“Eren. Eren, wake up, sweetie.”

A soft groan of irritation emitted from the pile of blankets in the center of the bed. A hand reached out from beneath them to grab the alarm clock. **12:01am**. Yet another groan was heard, only this one sounded rather cross. “You better be dying…” the heap grumbled before it slowly peeled the blankets off, revealing a very tired and very grumpy Eren underneath them.

He was met with the sight of a grinning Jean, clearly wide awake and excited for something. “Good morning, Angel.”

“No, no it is not. Why'd you wake me up so early? It's midnight…” That tired pout was far too much for the blonde to handle, and he couldn't help but gently pinch his boyfriend's slightly chubby cheek, earning himself a smack on the hand.

“Guess what day it is? It's June thirteenth… Our very first anniversary of being together! We need to celebr-” He was cut off by a pillow roughly thrown at his face.

“Not so loud!” The brunette hissed, pulling his blanket mass up around his body. “You'll give me a headache.”

Jean chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's pouty lips. “Oh, you poor thing. C'mon into the kitchen, I've got a surprise for you.”

Once again, words were followed by a loud groan of frustration. “Y'know, normal people let their significant other sleep in late and bring them breakfast in bed.”

“Since when have I been normal?”

“Ugh… Point taken…”

A short laugh and another kiss. “C'mon, sweetie. I promise I'll let you sleep later.”

Eren could only roll his eyes as he slipped out of bed. “That's a whole lot of bull…” The second his feet touched the floor, he was swept off them and picked up bridal style. He turned dark red, putting his face down on the blonde's shoulder.

Jean chuckled at how cute his baby looked, rocking him gently before heading out into the kitchen. “I wouldn't want to make my princess walk,” he said.

The only response he received was an irritated huff. Of course, all he did was smile as he set the other male down at the table, pushing in his chair with a melodious hum. He then took his seat across from Eren, a small but smug grin painted on his face. “I've got a nice breakfast for us, and then we'll take a long bath together, and after that I've got a gift for you. You can either choose to wear and go back to sleep, or wear it and keep being a grumpy butt. Your choice.”

Once he was finished talking, Eren lifted up his head from where he'd rested it on the table. “Why would you make breakfast at midnight? That's just dumb,” he grumbled.

“Well then, sweetie, how about this instead? We have a nice, long bath together, then I'll give you your gift, then we'll wait a while before we have breakfast. That'll depend on whether or not you choose to go back to sleep.”

“...Fine, whatever.”

“Good choice, Omega.” With that, the brunette was once again picked up bridal style and carried off down the hallway. Of course, he was whining and Jean was grinning the whole time.

The second they reached the bathroom, the blonde immediately set his boyfriend down to sit on the counter like a child, then proceeded to peel off his clothing. Eren was too tired to really protest. After the paler man finished with that, he made quick work of removing his own clothes and starting the water for a warm bath. He decided to add in a dab of bubble soap just for fun.

When the tub was finally full, he once again picked up his baby, climbing into the warm water. “Is it okay? Too hot? Too cold?” he asked. He wanted to make sure it was just right.

“Mhn, it's fine Jean,” was the mumbled reply that he received. At this rate, he was absolutely sure that Eren would end up falling asleep within a few minutes. And before he would even get his gift. This was just not acceptable.

So, what did the pale man do about it? He shifted Eren in his arms and began kissing softly down his neck. This enticed a shiver and tipped back head.

The brunette let his head fall back against Jean's shoulder, his backside firmly pressed flush against the paler male’s abdomen.

Jean took this as a good sign, noticing a bit more alertness. He continued his soft attacks to his boyfriend's neck, all the while trailing his hands down that beautifully tanned chest. That was, of course, until each hand found a nipple to play with. He latched onto that one sensitive spot on Eren's neck, sucking on the skin as he gently pinched and twisted the two little rosebuds.

Almost instantaneously, the tan male's body jerked forward slightly against cold, pale hands. Every touch sent a shiver down his spine. He gripped onto Jean's legs tightly, his eyes flying open as he let out a loud whine. “J-jean, Jean -ah- S-stop…”

Slowly the motions stopped. The Alpha removed his hands, then pulled away from the dark hickey that he had left. “Are you awake now, Omega?” He grinned, and the Omega elbowed him in the side. “I'll take that as a yes,” he grunted.

“I-i hate you. Stupid Alpha.”

“You know you love me.”

“You wish.”

“You're blushing.”

That comment only made the red tint in Eren's cheeks darken. He immediately covered his face and scooted forward, as far away from Jean as he could get. Of course, that only made the taller man laugh and pull him back. “Hey now, Omega. Don't you go running off now~”

The brunette huffed and crossed his arms before he let his head rest back down on his boyfriend's shoulder. “You suck,” he grumbled.

“I'd love to, but you won't let me,” came the reply.

“T-that's not what I meant! You know how I feel about that anyway…” Eren didn't like the idea of oral sex. He just didn't want his dick sucked, nor did he want to suck someone else's. No blowjobs for him.

“Relax, Omega. I know. Now, this is supposed to be a nice anniversary. So just c’mere and let me love you.”

“You're such a dork.”

“I know.”

 

After they finished their bath and dried off, Eren started towards the bedroom so that he could go get dressed. The only problem was that Jean stopped him. “Oh, no. I already told you, baby, I've got something for you to wear. C'mon,” he said with a smirk plastered to his lips.

The brunette sighed and rolled his eyes, then said, “I don't like where this is going…”

His boyfriend only laughed, picked him up, and swiftly carried him into the bedroom. “Just trust me. You're gonna love it, I promise.” He smiled as he set the smaller male down on the bed. “Close your eyes.” The Omega huffed but did as he was told.

“Good boy. No peeking, baby~” The Alpha got to work almost immediately, grinning as he pulled a box out from under the bed where he'd hidden it. In under a minute, he had removed the contents and laid them out on the bed next to his beautiful, naked, impatient boyfriend. “I’m going to dress you, okay? You just hold still and let me work my magic.”

Eren immediately started to open his eyes. “What? No, Jean, I can do it mys-” He was cut off by a hand over his mouth and another over his eyes.

“Omega, I said _no peeking_. What do you think that means?” Jean asked darkly, removing the hand over that pretty mouth. His strong, demanding scent overpowered that of his Omega's.

“I-... I-it means no peeking, Alpha..” the other whispered, his voice a bit shaky and a pink tint to his cheeks.

“Good boy. Now, what did I say I was going to do?”

“You said y-you were going to d-dress me…”

“Good. And what was it that I wanted you to do?”

“S-stay still..”

“Good. So do it.”

“B-but-”

“Shh, just trust me okay, baby?” The Alpha's voice returned to normal as he pulled his hand away from Eren's eyes. “I'll be quick so you don't have to wait too long,” he said, earning a small nod in response. That pleased him, so he pressed a small kiss to the tanned forehead.

The first thing he picked up was a soft, white pair of lacy panties. He smiled at the thought of seeing his baby in them, then carefully pushed him down onto the bed. Afterwards, he gently slipped the panties onto Eren's legs, pulled them up, and made sure they were nice and secure. “Ah, perfect~ You look absolutely perfect.”

Jean received no reply, except for a deep blush. He helped the Omega sit back up before picking up the next article of clothing: a pair of chocolate brown, thigh high stockings with pink lace ribbons at the top. He thought they were adorable.

He rolled one up, then lifted Eren's leg and kissed his ankle before carefully slipping the stocking up his leg. After which, he fastened the small straps at the top that hooked onto those panties, keeping the stocking in place. Once that was done, he repeated the process with the other thigh high and bit his lip at the sexy sight before him.

“You're gorgeous, Omega,” he stated in what almost seemed like awe.

The male he was speaking to shifted underneath the praise and attempted to hide his embarrassment. “Are you done yet?”

Jean chuckled and kissed his forehead softly. “Almost, just a little longer. Be patient, baby~”

“Well then hurry up.”

The taller man chuckled once again before he picked up the next piece: a soft, oversized, fluffy, pastel pink sweater with long sleeves that would go down to Eren's fingers and wide neck hole that would surely have it hanging off one shoulder. He made quick work of getting it on over the brunette's head, adjusting until it was just right. Ah, it looked absolutely wonderful. He'd known for a while that his boyfriend had wanted to wear pink and pastel and thigh highs but was far too nervous to go out and buy such things. So, Jean had gone and bought them for him. And he was very pleased, to say the least. “Wow… Go ahead and open your eyes, beautiful.”

Eren slowly cracked his eyes open and stood, looking down at himself. His eyes widened. A deep blush formed on his cheeks as he lifted the sweater to see why lie underneath. “How…?” It seemed, for the first time, that he was absolutely awe-stricken. He glanced up at his grinning boyfriend, letting the hem of his sweater fall back down.

Of course Jean was blushing too, just not as much. “How what, dear? How did I know that you'd love this?” The other nodded for him to answer. “Hm… Just a hunch, babe~”

The awe in the Omega's face turned to skepticism. “A hunch? I don't believe that. Seriously, how did you know?”

“Well, if you really must know…” The Alpha trailed off for a few seconds before he finally answered truthfully. “I read your diary. But it was like forever ago, so don't worry.”

“You did _what?!_ ” Skepticism turned to anger. “Why would you read my diary?! There's really personal stuff in there, Jean!” Some people were cute when they were mad. Eren… was not one of them. When he got angry, he got  _angry_.

“Calm down, Eren, it's not a big deal,” Jean replied, even though he knew that would probably only serve to make his boyfriend madder.

Which it did. “Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down! I don't care how wonderful or privileged you think you are; you never have permission to go through my personal belongings!”

“Seriously, you need to ca-”

“No, I'm not finished! Why would you do something like that? You think I'm cheating on you or something? You think there's some other Alpha that I've been ogling from a distance?!”

“Actually, I was just.. y'know, checking up on you. I know you don't like to tell me when something is wrong and make me worry, so…”

“So what? So what, Jean?! You still do not have the right to go through _my_ private stuff!”

“It was like forever ago,” Jean tried to explain, but his efforts were futile.

“ _I don't care!_ You still don't get to read my diary and be okay with it! It's not okay!” Eren shrieked, his knuckles white from clenching his fists so tightly. “What made you think that was okay?!” His voice cracked, and he forced himself to take a deep breath. “You know what, just get out. I'm going back to bed. Don't you dare come and lay by me or try to wake me up, or I'm just gonna be more pissed.”

That was a bit unexpected. The pale man blinked a few times and took a step forward. “Eren, baby, c'mon… Don't be like that.”

The tanner of the two growled, “I said… Get out! I'm going back to bed, and you are getting out of this room. _Now.”_

“Eren-”

“Get out, Jean! Now!”

With a reluctant sigh, he took a step back. “Alright, fine,” he said before turning and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

The other huffed and flopped backwards onto the bed, curling up into a little ball on his side. “Some anniversary gift…”


	3. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets cheesy and does his best to apologize in the only way he knows how- -a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'All of Me' by John Legend. I think it fits so well with them.  
> And this chapter is kind of short. Forgive me (hah see what I did there?).

About two and a half hours later, he was still wide awake, but his eyes were closed and he was taking deep, heavy breaths. The door creaked quietly, signaling that someone had opened it. Jean tiptoed into the bedroom and shut the door as quietly as he could before he climbed slowly into the bed next to his dear loved one. Eren was about to roll over and yell at him until he started singing.

 

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_   
_Drawing me in and you kicking me out._   
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding._   
_I can't bring you down._   
_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_   
_I'm on your magical mystery ride._   
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me._   
_But I'll be alright._

_My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine._   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

_Cause all of me loves all of you._   
_Love your curves and all your edges,_   
_All your perfect imperfections._   
_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you._   
_You're my end and my beginning._   
_Even when I lose I'm winning._   
_Cause I give you all of me._   
_And you give all of you._   
_Oh…_

 

Eren felt like he was going to cry for some reason. He was pissed, but Jean's singing was beautiful. Before the next verse could start, he sat up, which startled his boyfriend. Then he began to sing:

 

_How many times do I have to tell you?_   
_Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too._   
_The world is beating you down, I'm around._   
_Through every mood._   
_You're my downfall, you're my muse._   
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._   
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you!_

_My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine._   
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

_Cause all of me loves all of you._   
_Love your curves and all your edges._   
_All your perfect imperfections._   
_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you._   
_You're my end and my beginning._   
_Even when I lose I'm winning._   
_Cause I give you all of me._   
_And you give me all of you._   
_Oh…_

 

Jean blinked a few times in surprise, then hugged him tightly. They both sang the rest of the song.

 

_Give me all of you, oh!_   
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts._   
_Risking it all though it's hard._

_Cause all of me loves all of you._   
_Love your curves and all your edges._   
_All your perfect imperfections._   
_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you._   
_You're my end and my beginning._   
_Even when I lose I'm winning._   
_Cause I give you all of me._   
_And you give me all of you._   
_Oh…_

_I give you all of me._   
_And you give me all of you, oh…_

 

“I'm so sorry, Eren,” Jean whispered after a moment of silence. “I know I shouldn't have gone through your diary and I'll never do it again, I swear. Think you can forgive me?”

“How do I know you won't do it again? People make and break promises all of the time,” the brunette mumbled.

“Well, I swear on our relationship that it'll never happen again. If I do, then… then you can dump me…” He looked down as he spoke, feeling as though the offer would be taken into serious consideration.

“I'd never dump you, Jean. What would you do without me? But if you ever go through my stuff again I'm gonna cut off your horse dick.”

The blonde and brunette male snapped his head up and immediately cupped both hands over his crotch. “But baby, I need that!”

The other man laughed. “Well then you better not go snooping again, pervy Alpha. Or you can kiss your little friend goodbye.”

“But you haven't got to play with him yet~” He smirked as he leaned forward, running a hand up his boyfriend's thigh.

“You're an idiot.” A tan hand smacked the paler one away, leaving a small red mark.

“So rude. Cockblocker much?” The Alpha pouted as he rubbed at his hand.

Of course, the Omega didn't find that entertaining. “Jean, if I was a cockblocker, I would've locked you out a year ago.”

“Are you saying I'm-”

“A dick? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying.”

Jean gasped and put a hand over his heart as if he were truly hurt, a rather dramatic display. “How rude! You're so mean to me, Omega.”

Eren laughed before he pressed a small kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. “You're such a baby.”

“But you know you love me~”

“You wish.”

“Eren…”

“Oh, what now?” He asked, but instead of getting an answer, he got the blonde's lips pressed softly against his own in a loving kiss.


	4. Keep Your Eyes on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean takes his time and finally claims Eren as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy, this is my first time writing smut (in a fanfic) and I ended up dragging it on much longer than I wanted to, so bear with me! Hopefully it's not too terrible and I promise future smut scenes won't drag on nearly this long x3
> 
> Anyway, they do the do and it's more grossly sweet than anything
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!

It took him a moment to register it, but then he returned the kiss. The taller of the two deepened it just a bit before pulling the other into his lap, arms wrapped protectively around his waist. As he did so, tanned arms snaked around his neck and the males closed their eyes.

Both men tilted their heads, and Jean ran his tongue over Eren's bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted without hesitation. He explored every inch of that beautiful mouth, their tongues brushing against each other as small pants broke past their reddened lips.

The Alpha cracked one eye open as he kissed his boyfriend harder.

 _‘God, he's so adorable like this…’_  
  
he thought to himself. He just couldn't help himself at this point; he pulled away from the kiss, panting softly, and began pecking down Eren's neck, who tipped his head back and made a small noise sounding almost like a whine. It just made Jean crave more.  He wanted to hear those sounds.

He kissed down to the other's collarbone, then slowly licked a stripe up to his earlobe. Once he reached it, he nibbled lightly on the skin, earning a soft whimper from kiss-swollen lips. He tugged just enough to earn another whine, then once again attacked that soft, unblemished neck.

“J-jean, Jean wait, I-” He groaned as skilled, pale lips found the sweet spot on his neck. The elder man sucked on it gently, enough to leave a small purple bruise. Afterwards, he pulled away and slipped one hand under Eren's shirt, making him shiver.

It was taking so much to go slow, to take it easy, when he desperately wanted to rip those panties off and pleasure his baby. But no, this was going to be a nice anniversary. He gave Eren a peck on the jaw before he pulled back slightly and peeled off his shirt. “It's okay, baby. I'm gonna take things nice and slow for you, okay?” He cooed, running his hand up a beautiful thigh.

The brunette cracked his eyes open, dark red dusting his cheeks as he bit his lip and gave a small nod. He could be brave. He would be brave. For his boyfriend who loved him so much. “O-okay...” He took a deep breath. “Okay..”

Jean smiled. He kissed the other lovingly, gently pushing him back onto the bed. “It's only me. Just tell me whenever you want me to stop.”

“I will..” Eren murmured as he stared up into amber eyes.

“I love you, Eren. I love you so much,” the blonde whispered before he tugged the sweater up a little and trailed his hand down to palm the other through his panties.

“N-ngh…” The Omega closed his eyes and turned his head off to the side, the red tint on his cheeks only darkening further as his boyfriend's actions began to pick up. Every touch and gentle kiss was full of so much love and affection that it was almost sickening. But even so, he found himself getting harder.

Jean only teased when he knew for absolute certain that they weren't going to go all the way. When there was a possibility, he did nothing but assure and reassure that everything was alright. He smiled as he saw the other's erection peeking out of his lingerie and pressed a small kiss to the bulge, earning a tiny whine. It was such a beautiful sound. After another small kiss, he sat up, peeling off his pants and boxers. “It's okay, baby. I'm here, I won't hurt you,” he cooed as he reached down and gently started to tug down the panties, slipping them completely off.

Eren swallowed thickly. The blush on his cheeks only grew darker as he bit down on his lip. His boyfriend was so caring that it made him want to cry, but he was far too prideful and arrogant to let that happen. “Jean, I-.. I don't know about this… I-i…” He trailed off, because he simply couldn't bring himself to finish his statement. Now he was exposed, his Alpha starting to caress both of their cocks in a slow, even pattern.

“Don't worry, Omega. Just relax, okay? Deep breaths.” The blonde man stopped his movements, sat up on his knees, and leaned over to his bedside table, opening the drawer enough to pull out the bottle of lube that he'd recently bought. It was always good to be prepared. He popped the cap open, squeezing some of the liquid onto his fingers as he watched his boyfriend lovingly. After he set the bottle aside, he smiled. Knowing that the brunette was sensitive to temperature, he took a moment to rub it between his fingers until it was warmed up, all the while muttering words of assurance. “I'll take care of you. Nothing will hurt you, okay? Baby, look at me. Can you please do that for me?”

All the while that Jean was getting things prepared, Eren had still refused to open his eyes. His bottom lip was worried between his teeth, reddened and swollen from the way he'd been chewing it. He stayed silent and took a deep, shaky breath before slowly cracking his eyes open. Once he did, the Alpha smiled at him and gently lifted his knee, nudging his leg out of the way. “Jean, w-what if I break down again..? I-i feel like I'm hurting your feelings…”

With a small sigh, he leaned down and kissed the other softly. Pulling away, he answered, “Oh Eren. I don't want you to worry about that right now, alright? I just want you to focus on me. You are so, so important, more so than my horny ass. It's not going to hurt me if I end up waiting a bit longer.”

The Omega blinked and nodded, letting his lip slip from between his teeth. These moments were always the most heartfelt, the most comforting, because he knew they came directly from the heart. “O-okay, I'll try..”

“I love you so much,” Jean whispered as he trailed his hand down, taking a shaky breath when he brushed one slicked finger against Eren's entrance. He didn't let it show, but he was so terrified of hurting his baby, his precious Omega. “I love you. Everything is okay. It's just me.” A small whimper came from the male sprawled out underneath him as he very slowly started to nudge one finger past the tight ring of muscles, trying to be as gentle as possible.

The brunette once again screwed his eyes shut. He knew that his boyfriend wanted him to look up, but he just couldn't. His bottom lip disappeared back between his teeth as he let out a small whimper, reminding himself that nothing was wrong and everything was okay. He was safe. After a moment, his face was being covered in affectionate kisses that left his cheeks feeling damp, but he couldn't complain. Jean's free hand wrapped around his dick and pumped gently to try and take his mind off of the intrusion between his legs.

It seemed to be working. He continued to smother Eren's face in kisses and whisper reassuring words as he pushed his finger in little by little, ever slow and ever careful. “Eren, deep breaths, just focus on my voice. Nothing's going to hurt you.” He pumped his hand a bit faster on the other's cock, eliciting a sweet moan from those gorgeous lips.

Finally his finger was in about as far as it could go. Jean was so very proud, and he stopped moving both of his hands just so that he could plant a chaste, long-lasting kiss against his boyfriend's lips. Once he pulled away, he smiled lovingly. “I love you so much, baby. I'm so proud of you; you're doing so, so well,” he crooned.

Eren could only whimper until he felt soft lips against his own in a kiss that he immediately returned. He took a deep breath after it was broken, allowing his slightly watery eyes to crack open. “J-jean, I.. I want to be brave for you, b-but… But I-” He cut himself off as a kiss was placed on his forehead.

“I know you're nervous. It's okay, I promise. Just bear with me, and I'll make you feel good, alright? I'll make you feel so good…” The blond trailed off, beginning to kiss down his boyfriend's chin, neck, and chest, causing goosebumps to form on tanned skin.

“O-okay..” Another deep breath. “I trust you…” The Omega held his hand near his mouth, closing his eyes and trying to imagine only Jean’s loving face.

 

Three fingers in and Eren was a complete mess. The way his body writhed on the bed had Jean practically drooling, but he had to focus on the task at hand -- making sure his baby was worked open and comfortable.

“I love you,” he said for the millionth time, twisting and thrusting his fingers gently into his boyfriend's tight hole. Eren keened. Jean must have found his sweet spot. He smiled and pressed his fingers against the spot, applying just a bit of pressure.

The brunette tossed his head back with a silent cry, tangling his fists in the sheets. His back arched beautifully as Jean continued to work his fingers against that spot, using the other hand to jerk him off.

“J-jean, Jean, I can't- ah!” Eren moaned, panting softly as Jean slowed his movements, carefully pulling out his fingers.

“It's okay, baby. I won't let you come just yet~” he purred, pressing a soft kiss to the Omega’s forehead. “Just relax and let me do my magic. I'll take care of you. Just give me a second, okay?” He pulled away and reached into the bedside drawer to grab a condom. Wouldn’t want Eren getting pregnant their first time. It took hardly any time at all to rip the package open and slide the condom on, and then Jean was once again hovering over his beautiful Omega.

“Babydoll, look at me. Please?” the Alpha asked sweetly, brushing his fingers gently against the other’s cheek. Bashful seafoam green eyes slowly turned to peer up at him as he planted a chaste kiss on Eren’s forehead. “I’m gonna make you feel so, so good, okay? Just trust me.”

Eren bit his lip and took a deep breath, then looked up at Jean with eyes as sure as they could get. “I trust you, Jean,” he said, and the Alpha smiled lovingly at his sweet boyfriend. He swore he was the luckiest guy out there to have Eren for his mate.

“Okay. I love you so, so much, Eren. You mean everything to me,” the blond whispered, lifting Eren’s beautifully tanned legs out of the way and positioning himself. “If it hurts too much, just tell me okay?”

The brunette nodded slowly. “O-okay...”

“Promise me. I want this to feel good for you.”

“I promise.”

“Good. I love you, baby,” Jean muttered once more as he leaned forward and kissed Eren’s lips softly, a kiss which was immediately returned and deepened. While the Omega was distracted with his lips, he brought his hand down to guide himself, nudging the head of his cock against the brunette’s entrance.

Inch by inch, he slowly pushed in, a low possessive groan rumbling in his throat as he drank up all of Eren’s tiny whines and whimpers. Once he was fully sheathed inside that wonderfully tight heat, he broke the kiss, caressing the Omega’s cheek gently. He was so incredibly proud of his baby for making it this far. “How do you feel, Omega? You okay?” he asked, watching those beautiful eyes flutter open to meet his own.

“Y-yeah.. I’m okay. I just…” Eren took a deep breath. It was a little uncomfortable, but Jean had done a thorough job of preparing him. “I just need a second..”

“Of course, Sunshine. Whenever you’re ready.” Jean smiled, and as he was waiting for the brunette to adjust, he busied himself with kissing that soft, untouched skin on his neck. He couldn’t wait to leave his mark and let everyone know that Eren belonged to him. One step at a time.

“O-okay, Jean. I’m… I’m ready now..” the Omega whispered, and the Alpha ceased his minstrations to look down at him.

“Are you sure, baby? I can wait a little longer if you want me to,” Jean suggested. He wanted to make absolutely sure that his baby would feel nothing but pleasure and love.

Eren shook his head. “No, I’m okay. Just… b-be careful…” he mumbled, biting his lip. The older gently pulled the lip from between his teeth with his thumb, planting a soft kiss there instead.

“Okay. If you need me to stop for _any_ reason, just say the word and I will, alright?” He asked, looking at his boyfriend very seriously. They teased and fucked around a lot, but this was a completely different story. Eren nodded. “I need to hear it, baby.”

The brunette took a deep breath before he spoke. “Alright.. I will,” he promised wholeheartedly.

With that, the Alpha smiled and slowly pulled his hips back until only the head of his cock remained inside, then slid right back in. As much as it killed him to go slow and gentle, he knew that he had to for his sweet little Omega. It was lucky that he had quite an impressive amount of self-control. “Keep your eyes on me, Omega. Just focus on me…” he muttered as he sheathed himself fully again, grinding his hips against Eren’s ass in a sultry manner.

The Omega gasped sharply, clenching his fists in the sheets. “A-alpha… Can’t-” He was cut off by a deep kiss, which worked to silence him.

“Yes you can, just open your eyes. Hold onto me, alright?” Eren nodded and wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck, cracking his eyes open in order to look up at him. “See? That’s much better. Let me look at that beautiful face.” He would never get tired of that flustered look on his boyfriend’s face.

As the Alpha returned to slowly thrusting his hips, those green eyes fluttered and struggled to remain open, plump pink lips parted and spilling pants and moans. Every sound was music to Jean’s ears. In a moment of weakness, he thrusted a bit harder than he meant to, and Eren cried out, back arching off the bed.

The blond panicked and stilled completely, kissing all over his Omega’s face. “Eren, baby, I’m so sorry.. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

It took a moment for Eren to answer, his face incredibly flushed and damp with sweat and kisses. “I’m fine… Y-you didn’t hurt me, Jean, I’m alright.” Relief washed over Jean’s face, but then the brunette continued. “It.. It actually f-felt good…” he whispered, embarrassed.

For a second, Jean seemed dumbfounded, but then he chuckled. “Looks like I found your sweet spot~” he purred, resuming his gentle thrusts. He slowly picked up his pace, aiming for that same spot. When Eren cried out again and tossed his head back, he knew for sure that he’d found it. He ground his hips in circles against the younger’s ass, rubbing the head of his cock against his prostate.

“Ahn- Jean! I-” Cut off by another wanton moan, Eren dragged his nails across Jean’s back and closed his eyes. Both men had a thin layer of sweat forming on their bodies, their scents intermingling in the air to form something new and completely intoxicating.

Jean leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the scent gland on Eren’s neck as he continued rocking his hips, keeping a steady pace. Peppering kisses along the smooth tanned skin, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose. “God, baby… You’re s-so perfect…” he muttered, latching onto the Omega’s neck.

The brunette gasped and instinctively tilted his head to the side, waves of pleasure and heat rolling over his body as he wrapped his legs around Jean’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. The Alpha left multiple hickeys on Eren’s neck, a low growl emanating from his throat. He simply couldn’t help himself.

Instinct took over for a split second and he sank his teeth into the Omega’s scent gland hard enough to break skin, finally marking Eren as his. It hurt a lot more than it would have if he was in heat, so the younger cried out and tensed, squeezing around Jean’s dick. It caused him to groan, eyes rolling back into his head. After a moment the Alpha pulled away from the mark, licking away traces of blood as he picked up the pace just a bit more.

Moans only grew in volume and filled the room, mixed with the lewd sound of skin against skin. Eren could feel his orgasm nearing and reached down to stroke himself, but Jean stopped his hand. “That won’t be necessary,” he grunted. The Omega could only whine in response and wrap his arms back around his boyfriend’s neck, clinging to him for dear life.

The way Eren’s walls clenched and fluttered around the Alpha’s cock brought him closer and closer as well, but he did everything he could to hold out. He had to make sure the other came first. “Come for me, baby~” he whispered in the younger’s ear, nipping at his sensitive skin.

Eren called out Jean’s name over and over as he continued hitting his prostate, bringing him closer to the edge. It took only a few more thrusts for him to come nearly untouched, the Alpha’s name on his lips. His walls clenched and squeezed around Jean’s cock so good, bringing him over the edge with one last uneven thrust as his knot swelled inside him.

Pulling the Omega closer, Jean crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Tongues mingled and twisted together until the Alpha’s won for dominance, pushing into Eren’s mouth and exploring every inch of the warm wet cavern.

When the kiss broke, both panted for breath and looked into each other’s eyes. “I love you,” Jean said.

“I-i love you, too…” the brunette whispered, fluttering his eyes closed. The blond was so incredibly proud of him for being so brave.

Finally, Eren was officially his. No one would steal his baby or hurt him ever again. Jean would make sure of that. The two stayed connected until his knot deflated, and then he pulled out slowly and disposed of the condom, using a wet wipe to clean off Eren’s stomach.

“You did so good, baby. You’re perfect,” the blond said, gently pulling off his boyfriend’s thigh highs and tossing them in the laundry basket before he pulled Eren closer and cradled him in his arms. A shower could wait. Now, they could bask in the afterglow of their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for those of you who follow me on Instagram and have read "Come Back Sunshine" did you see my reference in there ;)
> 
> But any who, my update times will be pretty random as I don't do schedules and stuff so sorry about that bUT I will TRY to make sure updates come at least once a week :3


End file.
